


Chained

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Spoilers, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Even with his body under Xehanort's control, Terra can still see everything that happens - Especially when a certain child comes to save the world from Darkness...
Kudos: 20





	Chained

“Come, guardian!”

No. No, no, no. Terra strained against it, but invisible chains pulled him forward; the boy’s keyblade bounced off him instead of hitting Xehanort. He felt a stab of pain, but the chains held him in place a moment longer, unmoving like a rock.

The kid just swung his keyblade again. “You’re not gonna win this!”

This time, Xehanort couldn’t call Terra fast enough, and the attack hit its target.

It shouldn’t fall to this child to stop such a threat. He seemed even younger than Ventus, far too young to put his life on the line. If only Terra could break his chains, refuse Xehanort’s orders, but he’d been trapped in the dark for too long now.

No, that wasn’t the reason. He hadn’t been able to overcome Xehanort ten years ago, either.

He was too weak. Had been too naïve, longed too much for power. And now, just like ten years ago, others had to pay the price for his foolishness. He hadn’t been able to save Ventus, couldn’t stop Xehanort from sending Aqua into the realm of Darkness, had only been a spectator for the experiments in Radiant Garden. And now he couldn’t save this child, either.

The chains pulled on Terra again. He wanted to cry out, warn the boy, but Xehanort had rendered him mute. Unable to resist, Terra found himself forced to attack, felt his hand strike down the boy.

Please, Terra begged. Please get up again.

He did.

When Xehanort ordered Terra to grab the child, the boy was more careful, jumping out of the way just in time. He might not have much training, but he did have some innate talent. Terra barely dared to hope, but maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

Another hit struck him, a hit meant for Xehanort. Terra didn’t even have a body that could break anymore, yet the pain felt as real as it had a decade ago. Maybe even worse, now that he lacked a body to protect his Heart.

But as the fight went on, more and more of the boy’s blows hit Xehanort, and fewer of Xehanort’s hit the boy. This child was doing what neither Terra nor Aqua had managed. He was winning.

One last hit, and Xehanort sunk to his knees. Terra’s chains weakened, then broke. He was free.

He found himself drifting away from Xehanort, his shadow body fading. Where would his Heart go? The Realm of Darkness as punishment for his faults? Or would it be allowed in the Light regardless?

But either would be better than spending more time under Xehanort’s thrall. Terra took one last look at the boy, this child who was far too young to bear such a burden, but who’d been his savior regardless.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>I'm emotional so writing/editing this made me cry T_T</strike> Honestly someone please give Terra a hug he needs one


End file.
